The Day that Never comes
by LineZ
Summary: En un día tranquilo todo el mundo se sumió en el caos. La ciudad se ve consumida por un brote de muertos vivientes y el único objetivo que tiene en cabeza todo el mundo es sobrevivir. Nuestra historia se centra en un grupo de estudiantes que unen sus fuerzas para seguir adelante en este mundo de locos.


Buenas a todos. Lo primero, muchas gracias por pasaros y perder algunos minutos de vuestro tiempo en leer este fic. Soy nuevo en esto, y nunca hice uno, pero rolear en foros si que lo hice, asi que mas o menos tengo un nivel aceptable. Este fic está basado en el anime HOTD, en el cual introduciré a un personaje inventado (el protagonista) e interactuará con los de la serie. No seguirá el hilo de esta, ya que algunas cosas que haré no han pasado en el anime. Habra acción, drama, comida y tambien un poco de lemmon y ecchi en algunas escenas, asi que espero que disfruteis mucho leyendo :)

_**Prologo: Day 0**_

El cielo de ese día estaba despejado. Tan solo unas nubes errantes vagaban por el fondo azul de este. Apenas había tráfico, por lo que se estaba bastante tranquilo en clase. -Abrid todos el libro de historia por la página 145 -ordenó el profesor a sus estudiantes. Uno a uno, fueron abriendo los libros y comenzando con la lectura -Ryota! Comienza a leer! -gritó hacia uno de los alumnos, y este, situado en la penúltima fila, se levantó. Nuestra historia se centrará en este joven de pelo negro azabache, y unos ojos de un tono verde oscuro, pero este se encontraba mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, pensando en sus cosas -Ryota! Fuera de clase! -entonces tras decir eso ya reaccionó y, como ordenó su superior, salió de clase. Se quedó en la puerta, acariciandose la frente intentando no pensar más en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por suerte no estaba esa chica, Saeko, del club de kendo, en clase, y no le había visto en aquella situación. Asi que se colocó los auriculares en los oidos y se dedicó a escuchar un poco de musica mientras subía las escaleras, en dirección a la azotea.

Como siempre, ese lugar estaba desolado. No había ni un alma allí, era como un yermo. Nada mas cerrar la puerta se apoyó en la pared que estaba al lado y se sentó con los ojos cerrador -Vaya mierda... -musitó con el ceño fruncido, seguramente por esa expulsión de clase le bajarían la nota o incluso se la suspenderían, pero ya le daba igual, no había marcha atras. Siguió escuchando su música hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrises. Entreabrió los ojos y alzó la vista, intentado averiguar de quien se podía tratar. Un uniforme femenino fue lo primero que vio, y luego un pelo de un tono rosazeo. -¿Que haces aquí? ¿Te han vuelto a expulsar? -dijo la chica. Era Saya Tagaki, una estudiante de otra clase -Ah... Eres tu Tagaki... -musito levantandose con algo de pereza y quedando enfrente de la fémina, fijando su mirada en la ajena- Si, asi es, pero tan solo porque estaba distraido -explico, rascandose la nuca. De pronto la chica le dio un empujón ¿A que habia venido eso? Después de esa acción, se giró con el ceño fruncido- Eres un inutil -exclamo en un tono algo despectivo y salió de la azotea. Se volvió a rascar la nuca, confuso, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, pero tan solo se dio por vencido y se asomó, posando sus brazos en la barandilla de la azotea -Que estorbo de chica... -afilo la mirada y volvió a encender el reproducor, siguiendo con aquel solo de guitarra que tanto le gustaba.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se acabó cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta del patio. Un hombre la golpeaba con su propio cuerpo, como si intentase pasar al interior. Era bastante extraño, a decir verdad. Se quitó un auricular de su oreja para escuchar la conversación que iba a tener con unos profesores que acababan de llegar. Entre ellos, se encontraba la profesora Hayashi, que daba biología, y el profesor Teshima, de educación física. Todo pareceía normal hasta que Teshima se atrevió a tomar al desconocido del cuello de la camiseta y lo acercó, pero, para su asombro, este le mordió en el brazo y le arrancó un trozo de carne. Ryota se sorprendió bastante ¿De verdad había ocurrido eso? El profesor se encontraba en el suelo retorciendose de dolor mientras que la profesora rompia a llorar intentado ayudarle. Aun más se sorprendió cuando este que parecía muerto se levantó y mordió el cuello de la mujer. ¿Que estaba pasando? Retrocedió unos pasos y corrió en dirección a la puerta, sin rumbo alguno. Tan solo estaba corriendo sin sentido ¿Hacia donde huir? Si salia del edificio posiblemente le pillaría y tambien le morderían. Tenía que mantener la calma, relajarse -Calma joder, Calma! -pensó bajando el ritmo y dedicandose a tomar aire profundamente. Lo primero era avisar a las personas más importantes, a sus amigos, pero estos estaban distribuidos en clases distantas, y todo serían un caos. -Atodos los alumnos y personal. Se han detectado actos violentos en el centro! -un comunicado de un maestro sonó por todo el centro, mas este se cortó cuando se empezaron a oir unos gritos agonizantes por los altavoces. El chico se había imaginado lo peor. Ya no podía mantener la calma. Todas las puertas de cada clase se abriendo y alumnos muertos de miedo corrían despavoridos por los pasillos, pisandose entre ellos. El tan solo decidió volver a la azotea y quedarse allí, intentando pensar en alguna solución... Pero era imposible, el miedo lo consumió. Mierda, mierdas mierda... -repetia susurrando, perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza. ¿Iba a acabar así el mundo? ¿Era ese el fin de sus días? Esan eran las preguntas que rondaban por la mente del joven estudiante que se iba consumiendo en la locura lentamente...


End file.
